Doble Personalidad
by Nazha-chan181
Summary: Su secreto. Cada persona tiene un secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo supiera. Eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata Hyuga. Su secreto es que tiene doble personalidad y Sasuke Uchiha lo descubre. ¿Que hacer cuando lo descubre la persona que te molesta todos los dias?, ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Hinata es atrevida y al mismo tiempo tímida? Imposible, pero aun asi te sorprendes/Futuros Lemons


**Título: **Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría****:** Rated M

**Autora: **Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Sipnosis:** Su secreto. Cada persona tiene un secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo supiera, sobre todo si alguien te ve día a día. Eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata Hyuga. Su secreto es que tiene otra yo y Sasuke Uchiha descubre su secreto. ¿Que hacer cuando lo descubre la persona que te molesta todos los dias?, ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Hinata es atrevida y al mismo tiempo tímida? Imposible.

* * *

**.**

**Doble Personalidad**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**¿Hyuuga?**

**.**

**.**

Tokio, Japón. 07:00 Am.

-No otra vez.- Comento una ojiperla al verse en la habitación de un hombre que no conocía, como tantas veces ya.

Frustrada consigo misma, encogió sus rodillas y agarrarse su cabeza maldiciendo en voz alta, algo muy raro en ella, pero que hacia cada maldita mañana en que aparecía en otro cuarto, en otra cama, con otro hombre. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Vio como el hombre-no recordaba ni su nombre- se removía, al ella hablar alto.

-Mmm…- Hizo un gemido el chico para después refregarse los ojos a la luz solar, para después fijar su atención en su acompañante.- Preciosa, Ya despertaste.- Afirmo el hombre.

-E-Etto… H-Hai.- Decía la chica tímida, tratando de tapar su timidez con las sabanas.

-¿Huh? Parece que te volviste tímida después de lo que paso anoche ¿no?- Le dijo el chico, acercándose y robarle un beso a la muchacha.

-C-Claro- se forzó a hacer una sonrisa, por no decir que le dio asco ese beso. Que tonto ¿no? Se acostaba con él, pero le daba más asco el beso. Al menos tenía que agradecer de que el muchacho era guapo.- T-Tengo que i-irme…- Se deslizo fuera de la cama agarrando la sabana y enrollándola en su cuerpo para tapar su desnudez buscando su ropa, encontrándola esparcida por la habitación, con otra ropa suponiendo de que esa otra ropa, era del muchacho que estaba a su espalda.

-Yuko, no te vayas tan pronto.- ¿Yuko? ¿Es en serio? otra vez se cambió su nombre, otra vez no le dijo a un hombre su nombre verdadero.

-T-Tengo C-Cosas que h-hacer.- por no decir que tenía que ir al colegio, ya que el hombre le preguntaría cual y quizás hasta al podría ir a buscar.-

-Está bien, yo también tengo que irme luego a mi país- Ella solo asintió y se encerró en el baño cambiándose. ¿Un extranjero? ¿Se había acostado con un extranjero? Bueno era verdad que no tenía los rasgos físicos de un japonés, pero debía agradecer de que el muchacho no era de Tokio, porque o si no la encontraría cualquier día en la calle.-Pero nos encontraremos otra vez, ¿verdad?- Había dicho el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta de baño.

-H-Hai…- Mintió la chica, para luego olerse el aliento.- Alcohol y cigarro.- Susurro la muchacha al distinguir el sabor y olor que tenía su boca. Daba gracias a Dios de que siempre andaba con unas pastillas para el aliento en sus vaqueros, porque no le gustaría llegar así a su casa. Salió luego del baño, ya cambiada y arreglada (un poco), para ver al hombre parado delante de ella. Desnudo. ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? Al instante se tapó los ojos.

-Porque te tapas, si anoche lo viste y tocaste todo- Le susurro el hombre a la muchacha acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Esta salió de la prisión de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta pero un agarre en su muñeca la hizo detenerse y voltear- Nos vemos, Yuko- y después le dio un beso que a cualquiera la derretiría, sin embargo a ella le dio asco y repulsión.

La muchacha asintió y se fue.

Al salir del edificio, miro al cielo y maldijo. Otra vez paso la noche con un hombre. Otra vez, fumo y bebió alcohol. Otra vez mintió sobre su nombre. Otra vez dejo de ser la Tímida Hinata Hyuuga y paso a ser la Atrevida Hinata Hyuuga.

Si, se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga, no Yuko, ni Misuri, ni Mitsuki, ni nada. Solo Hinata Hyuuga. Hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuuga. Pelo largo, azabache, ojos perla, tez blanca, delgada y voluptuosa.

¿Su secreto?

Nadie lo conocía.

¿Su maldición?

Cargar con "ella" cada dia.

¿"Ella"?

Su otra yo. Su doble personalidad.

¿De día?

Tímida, torpe y generosa.

¿De noche?

Atrevida, segura de sí misma y egoísta.

Normalmente en el colegio la molestaba mucho….

¡Esperen! ¡¿Colegio?! ¡Se le había olvidado!

Hizo parar un taxi, para decirle la dirección de su casa y poder cambiarse para ir al colegio.

…

Los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro, tanto que le molestaba abrir los ojos. Pero tenía que ir al colegio y no quedarse de flojo en su departamento, o si no su amigo lo tendría que ir a buscar y molestar con sus gritos en su departamento. Pero cuando iba a sentarse, sintió una carga en su pecho. Era la mano de alguien que le abrazaba.

Molesto quito esa mano sin delicadeza y sin amor despertando a la muchacha después de tan brusca acción.

-¿Mm? ¿Sasuke-kun?-Ya estaban con ese molesto "kun". Voces chillonas y sin respeto no era lo que quería.

-Lárgate.-

-¿C-Como?- Pregunto la chica sorprendida-

-¿Estas sorda? ¿Quedaste sorda después de los gritos y gemidos de zorra que hiciste anoche?- Sabia que se escuchaba duro y feo, pero no le importaba- Que te largues te dije, Yuki.- Comento el azabache parándose y caminando desnudo hacia la que era su habitación.

-¡Me llamo Yurui, Estúpido!- Le grito la chica tirándole una cabecera, el cual el azabache esquivo con facilidad.

-Hmp, como sea, solo lárgate.- ¿Yuki? Si no era ella ¿Entonces quién era Yuki? ¿La de la semana pasada? Daba igual, todas eran iguales. Mientras no se acordará de sus rostros ni nombres estaría bien. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con su habitación. Después se fue a la ducha, escuchando como la chica cerraba la puerta del departamento con un portazo. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas chicas daba ese mismo o más fuerte portazo o que salían por esa puerta hecha una furia.

¿Con cuántas chicas se había acostado? Ni se acordaba.

¿Cuántas veces hecho a las mujeres de su departamento? Le faltaban los dedos de las manos y pies

¿Cuántas fueron a las que les grito y trato mal? Solo Dios lo sabía. Ni siquiera él lo recordaba.

Si, era verdad, Sasuke Uchiha se acostaba con una mujer un anoche, pero a la mañana siguiente las abandonaba como un niño cuando recibe un nuevo juguete.

Y él lo sabía, no le importaba si una mujer se aparecía en su colegio o en su diario vivir gritándole o lloriqueándole. El pasaba por el lado de ella, con una sonrisa ladina y triunfadora. Le importaba una reverenda mierda lo que pensaran los demás. Todas las mujeres eran iguales y molestas. Todas como "ella". Mentirosas y engañadoras.

Con ese pensamiento salió de su ducha con una toalla tapando sus partes íntimas y una alrededor del cuello, en donde caían gotas de su cabello.

Vio su armario y saco su uniforme. Pantalones café claro, con una camisa blanca, chaqueta azul marino, y una corbata azul con líneas celestes. En la esquina de la Chaqueta se apreciaba la insignia de su colegio, en donde reposaban las palabras KNH. (Konoha)

Se cambió y comió una tostada con café, ya que le gusta lo amargo y no lo dulce.

Después se dirigió a su colegio. Tenía auto y moto, pero sabía que si iba en algunos de ellos, las mujeres lo acosarían más de lo que ya le acosaban, por eso prefería irse caminando, después de todo a toda la gente le hace bien el caminar.

Caminaba y Caminaba y las mujeres se volvían a mirarle. Fueran mayores o menores. ¿No se cansaban? Sabía que tenía de todo, pero ¿toda mujer se cansa en algún momento, cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué mierda no se cansaban de acosarlo y suspirar por él? Una vez escucho a unas chicas hablar de que el solo se "hacia el difícil". Entonces el llego a la conclusión de que por eso las mujeres se acercaban, Porque "se hacia el difícil" (puras estupideces) y un día trato de ser amable y no ser "difícil".

Fue para peor.

Desde ese día las mujeres lo perseguían más que antes. No sabía cómo entender a las mujeres.

Quería una mujer que no fingiera ni nada. Segura de sí misma, pero a la vez algo tranquila. Pensaba en Ino. Ella era atrevida y segura de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo escandalosa y chillona. Lo mismo pasaba con su amiga Sakura, pero esta era plana como una tabla. ¿Había alguna diferencia en Sakura y la tabla? En que Sakura era un ser humano, mientras la tabla no. Y Karin, bueno Karin era peor que las otras dos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando, Naruto, su amigo, se acercaba a él y lo saludaba.

Naruto era huérfano. Su madre y padre murieron a manos de un hombre. Naruto apenas y tenía 2 años. Entonces Jiraiya, abuelo paterno lo cuidaba y lo sigue cuidando.

De ahí saco Naruto lo pervertido.

Después de haberse saludado o mejor dicho gritado y peleado, se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

Era su último año de preparatoria, era el primer día de clases y en las vacaciones estuvo aburrido. Necesitaba de su juguete, que esperaba que llegara pronto. Después de todo solo ella lo divertía como no había manera.

…

Llegaba tarde y lo sabía. Tuvo que subir por el árbol al lado de la ventana, para llegar a su habitación, asearse y cambiarse, sin siquiera comer, salió dispara de su habitación y casa, diciendo apenas un "ya me voy" a su familia.

Había veces en que le gustaría ir en moto, pero llamaría mucho la atención, además de que esa moto casi siempre la ocupaba su doble personalidad.

Llego a la puerta de su colegio y se dio cuenta de que ya habían tocado y que las clases comenzaron. Apurando más el paso, si es que era posible, subió por las escaleras (se le olvidaba de que había ascensor) y llego a su clase, rogándole a los dioses que el profesor la dejara entrar.

Por suerte a la primera hora el tocaba con Kakashi y este siempre llegaba atrasado.

Sin embargo este "siempre" no se aplicó a hoy.

Kakashi con una sonrisa la dejo entrar, sin un comentario, pero la perra, quiero decir, la pelirroja de Karin comento cuanto quiso.

-¿Otra vez tarde? ¿Qué paso Hyuuga? ¿Tu novio imaginario no te quiera dejar? O ¿tan necesitada estas, que te masturbaste y por eso llegaste atrasada?- Mucho se pusieron a reír. Sasuke solo sonreía ladinamente y mirando a la ojiperla burlón.

-"_¡Cállense todos, no molesten a Hinata!"-_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ojiperla al recordar como su amigo Kiba decía eso cada vez que la molestaban.

-Bien, suficiente, Cállense.- Mucho resoplaron por el tono que ocupo Kakashi.- He llegado temprano, ya que tenemos nuevo compañero. Pasa- Dijo Kakashi para dejar entrar a un chico con una capucha que tapaba la mayoría de su rostro, sin mencionar sus lentes, haciéndole parecer ciego- Este es Shino Aburame, estará con nosotros el resto del año y dejare que…- Kakashi se cortó al ver como el chico nuevo se acercaba a una sorprendida ojiperla.

-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?- Hinata sin esperar mas, lo abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos. Después Hinata soltó a su amigo de la infancia solo para ver, como todos la miraban.

-Vaya Hyuuga, resulta que si tenías novio. Pero es un bueno de que sea ciego, así no ve tu feo rostro- Dijo Karin riéndose con los demás.

-No soy ni el novio, ni estoy ciego.- Shino se sacó los lentes, mostrando unos lindos ojos avellanas, dejando a todas las mujeres con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Pero prefiero estar ciego a verte a ti.- Muchos resoplaron de la risa.

-E-En todo caso tienes a alguien con quien follar después de lo necesitada que estas, ne ¿Sasuke-kun?- Le dijo al Uchiha que estaba sentado al lado suyo y le hacía mimos con el pelo.

-Es mejor tener a alguien, que estar mendigando para tirarte a alguien.- Shino miro al lado de Karin, indicando a Karin. Esta se puso igual o más roja que su pelo. Kakashi hizo callarlos después de que estos empezaron a reírse.

Sasuke solamente gruño.

Su diversión ahora tendría guardaespaldas.

…

Hinata estuvo todo el día con la sonrisa en su rostro, ya que tenía a su amigo de vuelta. Ya no tenía que comer sola en la terraza o en los días de lluvia ir a comer detrás de una escalera, Ya tenía a un amigo y compañero que la acompañaba a todos lados. Y es por eso que su amigo se había ofrecido a llevarla a la que era su casa, en silencio, hasta que Shino dejo caer la bomba.

-He visto a Kiba.- Únicamente, Shino era un insensible.

Hinata por un momento, se quedó parada sin caminar, procesando la información que le entregaba el Aburame.

-¿E-En serio?, ¿C-Como e-esta?- Pregunta Hinata para seguir caminando con su amigo.

-¿En serio quieres saber eso?- Hizo una pausa.- ¿O querrás saber si aún te odia?- Esta vez fue Shino quien paro, viendo a su amiga apretar los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de no llorar, de no soltar las lágrimas.

-N-No n-necesito preguntarlo s-si ya s-se la r-respuesta-

-¿Todavía no puedes con "ese" problema?- Dijo Shino cambiando de tema después de unos segundos.

La ojiperla negó.

-Ya ha pasado vario tiempo.- Susurro más para sí que para la ojiperla que se encontraba a su lado, para seguir caminando.

Llegaron a la casa de la Hyuuga y esta se despidió de su amigo, para entrar al que es su hogar.

-Ya llegue.- Anuncio Hinata en la puerta de su hogar.

-Hinata ¿Ya llegaste?- Pregunto su madre y Hinata supuso que se dirigía a su posición.

-_No, fíjate que vengo doblando la esquina_.- El tono sarcástico hizo tono en su voz, recriminándose interiormente por haber dejado sacar su doble personalidad.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Pregunto Hana Hyuuga delante de ella mientras limpiaba un cucharon.

-Q-Que S-Shino-kun me d-dejo en la e-esquina- Trato de sonreír para no preocupar a su madre.

-¡Oh! ¿Shino-chan volvió?- Hinata le contó la historia de Shino volviendo de nuevo a su ciudad.

-Bien, ve a cambiarte y hace tus tareas, y después baja para comer.- Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina.

La ojiperla subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación encontrando en el camino a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, quien iba a su habitación cargando dos dibujos, uno de Usui Takumi y el otro de Kuran Kaname. La saludo y la ojiperla menor entro a su habitación para después gritar como posesa "¡Oh! ¡Kaname-sama!, ¡no sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Pero no te me enojes, Takumi-chan! ¡A ti también te amo!" o cosas por el estilo, mientras escuchaba de fondo la música de "CNBlue".

Hinata solo sonrió. Su hermana era rara. Peor debía admitir que el vocalista de CNBlue era guapo (Jung Yong Hwa), además de Kaname y Takumi que estaban para chuparse los dedos.

-"_Créeme que si los tuviera en frente mío, los follaria como no tienes idea"- _Hinata escondió en un lugar apartado de su mente la voz de su otra yo para seguir caminando.

Llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo, fue tirarse a la cama, dejando su bolso en algún lugar de la habitación.

Comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le pasaban en el diario vivir.

Su familia cree que es una santa. Pero en realidad no es así. De santa no tiene ni las yemas de los dedos. Si, va a Misa todos los domingos, pero ¿y eso que? No es que vaya a misa a pedirle a Dios pan y agua o para que guarde a su familia todos los días. Va solamente para su propio beneficio. Para sacarle "ese" problema que tiene. Su otra yo. Su doble personalidad. Si, tiene las mejores notas, además de ser bien catalogada por los profesores, pero ¿eso de que le sirve si se siente vacía? Por mucho amor y respeto que le muestran su familia no le sirve de nada. Se ha sentido vacía toda la vida, y es por eso que ahora tiene "ese" problema.

Tener que usar peluca por "ese" problema.

Tener que tratar de ocultar su físico por "ese" problema.

Tener que luchar consigo misma, solamente por "ese" problema.

Si, ocupa una peluca café. ¿Por qué? Para que nadie la reconozca. Tiene un pelo negro azulado, pero lo oculta, ya que su verdadero cabello lo ocupa su otra yo.

Su físico lo oculta para que nadie la reconozca. Ocupa prendas 3 tallas más de las que debería ocupar. Su verdadero físico lo ocupa su otra yo.

Lucha consigo misma, para que su otra yo no salga a flote en el día, sin embargo varias veces le ha costado demasiado, hoy era un ejemplo. Dejo que saliera su otra yo, delante de su madre. Siendo que su madre o familia no sabían nada.

Cuando comenzó a ocupar la peluca, su familia le había dicho porque se "tiño" el cabello, si su pelo era igual al de su madre. Sin embargo, ella les dijo que era porque quería tener el pelo de su padre, y no es como si odiara el cabello de su madre, si no que era solo para ocultar los cabellos azulinos.

¿Quiénes sabían su secreto?

Shino y Kiba. Claro que ellos se lo sabían de otra manera. No era la verdadera Historia.

¿Esperaba que alguien más lo supiera?

Jamás. No quería que nadie lo supiera.

¿Podía detener a su doble personalidad?

No. Una vez se ató con unas esposas a las esquinas de la cama. 2 piernas y 1 mano, para dejar a la otra libre y poder liberarse al día siguiente. Dejo la llave en el velador al lado de su cama, pero en el momento en que se quedó dormida, y su doble personalidad hizo acto de persona, supo _ella_ donde estaba la llave y, bueno, se desato y quedo libre para otra noche de aventuras. Asique cada cosa que ella hacía, su otra yo ya las sabia y era consiente de ellas.

Miro el techo de su habitación y después de unos momentos cerro sus ojos.

Solo esperaba que nadie supiera su secreto.

…

-Hmp, que no, cabeza hueca.- Milésima vez que le decía lo mismo.

-P-Pero si es muy bueno el lugar, Dattebayo- Replico su amigo.

-¿Eres sordo? Un no es un no.-

-Pero si tiene buen Sake…-

-No-

-Tiene buena música…-

-No-

-Es grande…-

-No-

-Tiene muchas mujeres…-

-No-

-Hay una mujer que la llaman al "estrella del lugar", Dattebayo-

Y con eso basto para llamar la atención del Uchiha.

-¿Estrella del lugar?- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. Hizo que su amigo se interesara-

-¿en serio quieres oírlo, Sasu-chan?- Bromeo el rubio.

-Si vas a estar así, mejor no lo quiero oír.- y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Está bien, está bien.- contesto el rubio para ir al paso con su amigo.- Le dicen la estrella del lugar, ya que se podría decir que es la chica más caliente del bar, yo fui el otro día y créeme, pero es una hermosura. Irradia en ese lugar, además de que se interesa en muy pocos hombres, la mayoría del extranjero, casi nadie de Japón o incluso Tokio. Nadie sabe el motivo, sin embargo eso no hace que los demás no la deseen.- término relatando el Uzumaki.

¿Qué no le interesaban los hombres Japoneses? ¿Será por ese rumor de que los japoneses lo tienen más chico que una bellota?

Que él sepa, su "amigo" era bastante grande para complacer a una mujer.

Sonrió. Ya le mostraría a ella lo que es ser un verdadero japonés y Uchiha.

-Hmp, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Qué cosa, ttebayo?- Naruto era idiota.

-El Bar, ¿Dónde está?-

-A 15 kilómetros de Tokio, va mucha gente rica, es uno de los mejores.- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué iría esa muchacha a ese bar? Pronto lo averiguaría.

-Te paso a buscar a las ocho y media, y ve en tu propia moto- y con un "ttebayo!" por parte de su amigo cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

…

Después de haber comido con su cariñosa familia, se dirigió a su habitación con una bandeja de comida. Siempre la llevaba y le decía a su familia que era porque estudiaba en la noche y le daba hambre. Vio la hora, 19:45 pm. Era mejor dormir, y así dejar que su otra yo tomara control de su cuerpo en 45 minutos más.

Se cambió y se puso el pijama, para después acostarse en la cama y dormirse casi al instante.

46 minutos después...

Empezó a mirar la habitación. No había nadie, miro el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama 20:30. Se levantó y vio la bandeja que siempre dejaba ella en la cómoda, al otro lado de la habitación, al lado de ella había una nota y unas pastillas para el aliento.

"_Por favor no le digas a nadie mi nombre. Gracias, que tengas una buena noche_

_Pd: lleva las pastillas, por favor"_

Sonrió ladinamente. Como siempre, la verdadera Hinata le dejaba algo para comer antes de salir y divertirse. Agradecía ese gesto, pero sabía que era para que cuidara su cuerpo. Comió los bocadillos, y cuando termino, se miró en el espejo. Arrugo la frente. Que horrible pelo castaño, o mejor dicho que horrible peluca, no sabía cómo la otra Hinata soportaba esa horrenda peluca. Sacándosela de un tirón y dejando libre su verdadero cabello, se dirigió hacia el mueble, para sacar su ropa. Después de haber visto ropa horrenda de la otra Hinata. Saco unos shorts pequeños que apenas y cubría su trasero y se puso una playera blanca sin mangas, ajustada la cual resaltaba sus curvas, y al frente de la playera aparecía las palabras "Fuck You!" en negro. Se hecho las pastillas en el bolsillo de los shorts y el celular. Fue a el baño, se cepillo los dientes, salió y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, le puso el seguro, así nadie entraba durante la noche, se dirigió a la ventana y se subió a las ramas del árbol, para después empezar a bajarlo.

Se dirigió unas cuadras más abajo, en donde siempre encontraba su moto escondida, en unos matorrales y arranco hacia el bar al que siempre iba.

Sonrió ladinamente. Como le gustaba la noche.

…

Eran las nueve y algo y ni rastro de la "estrella del lugar". Vio a su amigo Naruto hablar con una chica, la cual un poco más y se le saltaba a el regazo del rubio.

Él solo se encontraba en la barra del lugar, mirando a la gente para ver donde se encontraba esa "estrella del lugar". Muchas mujeres se le habían insinuado, sin embargo él no se iría si no aparecía la chica que le llamo tanto el interés.

Vio como se le acerco una muchacha.

-¿Chico, quieres bailar?- Debía de admitir que la chica no estaba tan mal como esperaba que estuviera. Tenía buen físico y si no estuviera por otra razón ene se bar, ya se la estaría tirando en los baños.

-Hmp, no gracias, no estoy interesado.- La chica malhumorada se fue. Una vez que "ella" llegaba, no había hombre que no besara el piso por donde ella caminaba, es por eso que se quería tirar al Uchiha antes que cualquiera, Pero tal parece que no lo consiguió.

Pronto el Uchiha vio como todos los hombres miraban hacia un mismo lugar. El siguiendo la mirada, se encontró con la chica que buscaba.

Piernas largas, cintura pequeña, el mejor trasero que había visto y por no decir de sus atributos, además de ese pelo negro azulado que caía como cascada en su espalda. Esa chica sí que era caliente. Su amigo se acercó a su lado para sonreír cuando vio que su amigo no dejaba de ver a la "estrella del lugar"

-¿Caliente, no? Yo te lo dije, Dattebayo.- y se fue sin más hacia la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

Lo que no sabía Naruto, era que Sasuke se había quedado mudo por otra cosa, que no vio al principio.

Esos ojos perlas y la forma de su cara.

Solamente existía una familia en Tokio que tenía esos ojos.

Y solamente a una persona le había visto esos ojos cuando una vez se le había caído el cabello, por no decir esa cara tan conocida. Entonces sorprendido susurro…

-¿Hyuuga?-

.

.

.

.

**¡Fin del Capítulo 1!¡ Uf! Me costó un mundo**

**Bueno, algunos me conocerán, mientras que otros no.**

**Sobre la historia, tenía esta historia en mi mente desde hace más de un año, al escuchar la canción "Camuflaje"**

**Y NO, No es que me guste el reggaetón o algo por el estilo, si no que la puta canción la repetían cada dos por tres en la micro, entonces un día, empecé a escuchar mejor la letra y me di cuenta de que la "mujer" de la canción, se parecía bastante a Hinata y bueno, mi mente fantástica invento esta historia. **

**Ojala y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y sigan leyéndola xD**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré un tiempo después de que haya terminado de escribir el final de "Una difícil decisión"**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyéndola :33**

**Sayonara!**

**Se despide Nazha-chan181**

**XOXOXOX: besos y abrazos!**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
